Squalo's nice side and Extra
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Squalo is always cruel but what the Varia doesn't know is a little secret and an extra below of a completely different story about getting hitched.


Warning: Just expect OCCness or OOCness or something and lots of it!

Rated: M

Squalo's nice side

"VOOOOOI! DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Squalo was lashing his sword at Bel and Mammon bothering the shit out of him again.

The swordsman found a fork stabbed into his shoulder by Xanxus who was enjoying his meal. "Shut up trash."

"VOOOOOI! Do you wanna die too!" A knife almost sliced through his skull but stabbed through Levi instead.

"I said shut up!" Xanxus flame energy engulfed the room reminding them who was the boss. Squalo backed off and then lashing out words as he stomped out of the mansion.

"Ushishishi~ I just noticed that Squalo-san always disappears when we make him mad." Bel pointed out.

"Probably killing people." Mammon said half heartedly.

"Well I think he has a lover who-!" Lussuria and the others remained silent when their boss fumed out more of his energy. "Maybe he-he's j-just killing pe-people after-er all."

"Boss! Shall I spy on him!" Levi considered enthusiastically.

"Go jump off the roof you piece of shit."

Levi jumped down the roof.

"Ushishishi~ That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Wanna come Mammon?" Bel offered and the chibi followed him. Lussuria had to heal Levi and Xanxus didn't care.

The duo followed Squalo out of the forest toward the city nearby. They watch the swordsman head to a waterfall first to strip and have a refreshing bath. Mammon was taking pictures.

"Ushishishi~ Why are you taking pictures?"

"Each picture is worth 2 million yen. Posters are worth 5 million yen."

"They would actually paid that much?"

"I was able to sell over six thousand photos and almost 5 million posters world-wide."

"Huh, I don't see how that's-"

"See this."

Bel turned to see Squalo emerge out of the water with his silver locks flying back glimmering like starlight from the sun. He faced them with a distant serious look but didn't see them since Mammon used his powers of illusion. His amazing lean body glowing like a god as he looks up at nothing particular.

"Oh..."

Afterwards the duo followed the man into the city to a pet store.

"A pet store?" Bel was completely confused.

"Maybe his lover owns a pet." The floating goth suggested.

"Should we tell Xanxus that he has another lover? Ushishishi~"

"Perhaps."

The silver-haired man walked out of the store and then entered a home improvement store.

"Mammon, you're dating Fon right?"

"What?! Why do you care?!" The chibi blushed.

"Because I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

"Incompetent fool! It's a surprise that you let Fran join Mukuro instead of us."

"Ushi~He was useless anyway."

"But I wonder what Mukuro's doing now to that defenseless boy. Probably making him cry out his name while doing indecent things to his body."

"Are you looking to die?"

"Not unless you pay me."

The two glared at each other if that was possible since they never showed their eyes. They stopped when their target finally came out with a bag with him. Both bags from the stores weren't plastic so they couldn't see what he bought.

They followed him back to the mansion into his room. Mammon and Bel headed for the balcony. Mammon made sure they weren't noticed or seen while staring through the glass door.

"VOOOIII! Stupid trashes always pissing me off! Makes me so angry!" He growled and then sighed.

"Meow." A cute little kitty appeared from below the bed.

Squalo's serious and scary face suddenly turned into a happy cheerful sweet expression which was scarier than the expression before. The silver-haired swordsman kneeled down in front of the kitty. "I'm happy to see you too Boss."

"Boss?"

"Shhh!" Mammon sush him.

"Did you miss momma? Look what I got you!" He took out a container of fried shrimp. "I got your favorite since you've been such a good boy compared to my lousy boss!" He opened it and the kitty took the shrimp to gobble it. "Did momma do I good job?"

"MEOW!" The kitty meowed happily.

"You sure are a fat kitty! I should take you out more often but I don't want anyone knowing about you! Especially my boss! He'd be mad if he knew about you! Isn't that right my fatty Boss!"

Squalo picked up the kitty and rubbed their noses together. The kitty started licking him affectionately making the brutal swordsman giggle. "Stop that! What did I telly you about licking Boss! You know you're being a naughty kitty if you do that! Naughty kitty!"

Mammon and Bel were speechless. SPEECHLESS.

"Look what I also got for my baby! You must be lonely and cold so I got you an extra blanket and catnip and a whole lotta other toys to keep you busy!"

Boss meowed excitedly as he rolled with his new ball of yarn and then skillfully balanced it on his nose. He bounced it up and then headbutt it to Squalo. "Nyah~! Do you wanna play with momma?"

"Meoooow!" The cat bounced on his momma(?) and licked him furiously.

"Voi! So cute!"

Mammon and Bel weren't sure how to feel about this.

"Uhm...Mammon? Should we leave?"

"Yes?" They walked back slowly and then jumped off the balcony.

"What?! Squalo has a little kitty?!" Lussuria was shining unnaturally with joy.

"Ushishishi~ And he calls himself its momma." Bel gossiped.

"SO CUTE! I wanna pet the little kitty!"

"But we can't let him know we know or tell the boss." Mammon told them.

"uh, why not boss?" Levi asked.

"What do you think he'll do if he knew Squalo was showing more love towards another 'cat' instead of him?" Bel grinned wide.

"But I wanna pet the kitty!" The sun Varia complained.

"I'll give you a picture for 4 million and a posture for twenty million."

"I'll take it!"

"VOOOOOI! Dinner's ready!" Squalo shouted and since then it was the beginning of The Varia except for Xanxus spying on Squalo for the next few weeks.

"Is my baby happy? Momma wants Boss to grow up big and strong so you'll kill the other cats when you grow up! Won't you do that my cutie wutie Boss!"

"VOOOOI! You brats better shape up! Do you wanna die! GRAAAAH!"

"I am so happy I found Boss! I don't know what I'd be doing if I didn't! I'm so grateful to have such a cute kitty! Yes I do! Yes I do!"

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I am going to make your parents regret making you born!"

"Is my fat kitty getting exercises?"

"Meow!" Boss glared at him.

"Oh no, you're not a fat kitty anymore! Boss is a strong kitty! A big cat now isn't he?! Don't lick me! I don't where that tongue has been!"

"VOOOI! Touch me again and I will cut off your hand and sell it to the meat factory and then force it down your throat!"

"Look! Momma got tuna for her sweet baby! Does Boss like it?...No? That's okay, I'll get a better one next time!"

"VOOOI! Better eat your piece of crap or I'll feed a piece of crap like you to the dogs!"

"I love you! Because you're so warm and fluffy now! Does Boss love me too?"

"Meow!"

Squalo giggled. "I love you too Boss!"

"Ah! AH! AAAAH! Fuck you, you shitty boss!"

"Shut up trash!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sigh~" Lusuria sighed. "I wish Squalo was gentle to us as he is to kitty Boss."

"No way! It'd be creepy!" Levi shivered at the thought but then thought of a kind Squalo calling them to dinner in a maid outfit blushing at them with a loving smile which would be less perverted and weird like Lusuria's. He blushed. "Or not?"

The other three were unsure of what to say to that. "Ushishishi~ Do you think it's about time we told boss?" Bel questioned since things began to get boring again.

"I guess so or let's make it more interesting." Mammon said.

"What do you mean?" Lusuria asked.

"It's almost time for Squalo to take a bath."

"Uh huh...Oh! That is brilliant!"

"I'm not sure about this." Levi never liked tricking his boss.

"Whatever. Let's go." Mammon floated away.

"Coming!"

"Ushishishi!"

"...Wait for me!" Levi followed after all.

"RAAAAH! Where's that piece of trash?!" Xanxus shouted in ferocity. Why is Squalo always so hard to find?!

"Boss," Mammon floated over to him. "Squalo is currently taking a bath."

"Then tell him to get his ass over here!"

"I can't. He's currently with someone in the shower." Mammon quickly disappeared before his boss could annihilate him with his pistol. Instead he removed a quarter of the house.

"SQUALO!"

"Does Boss wanna bath with momma? But kitties don't like water. But you're not like other kitties are you? You can already swim! This would be an advantage when you go hunting and killing other bastards by drowning them! Remember, bite them by the neck and keep their head down until they stop moving!"

Squalo smiled lovingly at the little kitty who was trying his best to keep his head up while swimming. He grabs the wet kitty out of water to snuggle. Boss licked his cheek and nuzzled his head against it. "That tickles!"

Squalo was too happy to notice a bang of his bedroom door open. The kitty accidentally pierced his claws on his chest.

"Ow! Be gentle!" Squalo giggled. "I LOVE YOU!"

His bathroom door boomed open that the knob was pushed out of the hole and the hinges were close to falling completely off. Squalo's kitty was smart enough to jump out and hide beneath the upside down bucket before he was caught.

Xanxus was seething with anger by what he just heard.

"VOOOOI! What the hell do you think you're doing you shitty boss?!"

"Where is he?!" He growled barely able to control his flame.

"No one's here you retard!"

Xanxus flung his arm through the wall. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

"There's no one here but me!"

"Liar! I heard you talking to someone! Tell me or I'll make your life fucking miserable!"

"VOOOOOI! I'm telling you no one's in here but me!"

"Shut the fuck up you piece of trash!" Xanxus was about to kick the bucket. Squalo quickly leaped out of the bathtub to find himself slip and take down Xanxus with him.

"Let's have sex!"

"What?!"

"I said let's have sex you shitty boss! I'm very horny!"

"You're not even hard!"

"Don't pay attention to the details and fuck me!"

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking piece of trash!" Xanxus got up carrying his lover to the bed and fucked him thoroughly.

Squalo could barely say coherent words when his ass was being pounded without mercy. He felt Xanxus's flames burning up dangerously. The very thought that his body drove Xanxus this crazy made him tight and hard.

When he thought he was going to lose his mind, he saw the bucket Boss was hiding in move out of the bathroom. His eyes widen in horror and his boss noticed. "What are you-"

Squalo grabbed him and kiss him violently and passionately while keeping an eye on the bucket that got closer to the door but accidentally bumped against the wall next to it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He turned them over where Squalo was on top of him. "Look at only me Xanxus."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The man tried to sit up but Squalo kept him down kissing him and was unclenching and then clenching the man's cock that only turned on the man more. Squalo leaned back to roll his hips in the way he knew the man like it.

Yes, the man was all about going rough and fast but sometimes a little foreplay would drive the man more mad for more. Squalo was going to have a problem walking tomorrow but nothing serious. He bend back to see that the bucket successfully got out.

Afterwards, Xanxus was off doing whatever he felt like doing while Squalo was asleep. After a few hours, he felt Boss's nose nuzzling to his cheek. He giggled and smiled in content and then he heard...chuckling and snorts.

He sat up feeling a stab of pain to his rear but that didn't matter. "VOOOOOOI! What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"Ushishishi~ We found your little Boss under a bucket." The prince couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Squalo! He's a cutie pie!" Lusuria hugged it affectionately.

"VOOOI! Take your hands off him!"

"I just wanna hold him for a while!"

"Get your fucking hands off him!"

"Oh fine then!"

Squalo immediately took his baby into his arms. Boss meowed in approval and then realization don on the swordsman.

"Does Xanxus know?"

"Boss doesn't know. We had to knock Levi into amnesia since he couldn't do it." Mammon answered.

"Why..."

"Because the pictures I took of you with little Boss gave me a fortune." The greedy chibi responded.

"My reason is because he's so cute!" Lusuria was shining unnaturally again.

"Ushi~ It'd be boring." Bel responded nonchalantly.

"But in return for our silence, we get to play with little Boss too." Mammon stated.

"VOOOOI! Why do you want to play with him?!" The silver-haired banshee didn't like the idea of sharing his baby.

"Ushishishi~ We're bored."

"And I wanna play with him because I never had a kitty before!"

"Grrr~ Fine! But if any of you hurt him, I'm going to make you pay!"

"Deal." The four of them agreed and then days seemed to get brighter for the Varia members. Levi was clueless to why but didn't bother thinking about it and Xanxus didn't care.

Another few weeks passed and strangely, the four Varia members felt closer due to Little Boss. Mammon made a fortune out of the pictures of the five of them going on picnics, playing with him and dressing him up in one of their rooms, just taking a walk or a random activity and then teaching Little Boss how to attack. Successfully he was able to kill ten bird out of eleven but he got a little scar during those time on the bridge of his nose. Nothing harmful.

Squalo walked into Lusuria's room decorated in pink frills, pictures of men and naughty things the man ignored. The chibi was calculating his money through a calculator and then writing his plans on making the price go up without causing a landslide. The boxer was holding a cat tail making the kitty jump for it at the man's full height. The kitty was fast and smart that it was almost scary.

"Voi, how is he doing?"

"Just fine! He's been a good kitty! He learns so fast!"

"Of course! He's my baby afterall! Isn't that right Little Boss?!"

"Well you have to find a caregiver because we have a mission in Africa." Mammon told them half heartedly.

"Good thing I already have one." However, Squalo didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"Ah~! Hey, Little Boss! Missed me?!" Yamamoto was at the door with Squalo holding Little Boss in his arms.

"Hey, I need you to take care of him for a few days."

"Of course! I'm alway glad to take care of him!"

"Nng..." Squalo felt reluctant handing Little Boss to the brat but he was the best one he knew. Plus he lived in a sushi shop. "Better take care of him! If I even see a speck of dirt, I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

"Heh, I promise I'll take care of him!" Yamamoto smiled without uncertainty. He's done this once before after all.

"Meow?" Little Boss stared at his momma(?) with curious sad eyes.

"Grrr! I'll come back! I promise!"

Squalo put his greatest effort into finishing the work of killing all of the men at the enemy base while the bombs were exploding in all places which took a few days since the information of where the enemy's base was first believed to be was false putting the swordsman feeling uneased.

Xanxus didn't really care. The silver haired trash was allowed to get into deep stupid thoughts whenever he liked but when those deep thoughts were interrupting the sex, then he needed answers.

"Hey trash!" Xanxus called out to Lusuria.

"AH! Ye-yes Boss?" He asked in fear. He knew that the demonic flame energy and curious angry eyes meant that he knew something was up.

"What's wrong with the idiot?"

"Idiot? You mean Squalo-san? Oh! He's just homesick!"

"Don't fuck with me!" He growled reaching for his pistols!"

"Wait! He-he-he-he-uh?" Lusuria didn't know what to say.

"Out with it you piece of crap!"

"He misses his cat!" Lusuria finally answered.

"What?" Xanxus was baffled by this information. "He doesn't have a cat!"

"Yes he does! Squalo calls him little boss and that why you don't see him around a lot because he's busy taking care of him and then we got in on it and started playing with little boss and then we had this mission so Squalo had to give it to a caregiver before we got here!" The pervert gasped for air after the long explanation.

"Who's the caregiver?"

"I don't know!"

"You-"

"I mean it! I don't know! All I know is that he's from Japan!"

Xanxus knew who it was but didn't want to get judge so quickly. He needed the facts and when he got it, hell will pay!

When the mission was finally done, Squalo took a different plane than the others without knowing that Xanxus was following him with Mammon who was forced into this soon thinking of how he was going to get Lusuria for this.

"Hey! Little Boss is doing fine! Why don't you come in?!" Yamamoto told him enthusiastically.

"I don't have time with that crap! Just give me Little Boss!"

"But he's sleeping. Come on! It won't hurt!" He grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him in. Xanxus with Mammon's help followed them but then the boss's phone rang. "What the hell?!" He was about to check it but a bird swooped in and took his phone.

"VOOOOI! I told you I don't have the time!" Squalo took his hand back and then found wasabi covered all over his jacket.

"AAAH! Squalo-san, I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized hurriedly while trying to find a towel.

"Kufufufufufu~" Mukuro laughed while Gokudera was busy trying to make sushi but failing miserably.

"VOOOI! What the hell are you doing?"

"We're making sushi together! You can join if you like." Yamamoto offered.

"VOOOI! I am only here for Boss!"

"Okay! Okay! But let's get you cleaned up first. He might lick the wasabi off your clothes. It's not good for him."

Squalo could reject the teen taking him towards his room.

"Hey! You two better not doing anything in there!" Gokudera shouted.

"No worries! You're the only man for me." He winked back at the blushing teen before entering the room.

"STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!"

In the room Squalo stripped himself from his clothes leaving him half naked from the waist up. Yamamoto took the spoiled clothes to be cleaned.

"Meow?" Little Boss revealed himself from under the blankets on Yamamoto's bed.

"Little Boss! How is my baby? Did you miss momma?" The swordsman held his kitty close rubbing their noses together. The kitty started to lick him and nuzzling his head. "You are such a cutie! I love you!"

"It's still unnatural seeing you like that." The baseball athlete chuckled. "You're clothes are in the washer so-" Little Boss jumped out of Squalo's arms sensing danger making Yamamoto trip and push Squalo onto his bed. "Ugh, sorry."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The two swordsman was frozen when they saw Xanxus standing there in all his furious glory at the sight of his lover with another man.

"This isn't-"

"DIE!" Xanxus blew the roof off with his flame pistols. It took Tsuna to take him down again and then everything was explained once Little Boss was revealed. Afterwards the three Varia members went home.

"Why the fuck were you hiding him?" Xanxus was thrusting his cock fast and hard into the silver banshee.

"Because...I was afraid...that you wouldn't allow it!" It was getting hard to talk when the man wouldn't give him the time to think.

"Are you fucking stupid? Why do I care that you have some fucking cat?"

"Be-because...I thought you'd be...jealous!" Squalo found himself turned over on his knees to be fucked deeper. "Nng!"

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of a dumb cat?"

"Don't call him dumb you shitty boss!"

"What was that you piece of trash?!" They forgot about their conversation when the renewed the heavy lust pounding.

"Is Little Boss happy?! Momma got you your favorite fried shrimp again! I love you!" Squalo gushed with hearts in the air with the cat. The other Varia members were surrounding it as well.

Xanxus was immediately jealous. "Get rid of him!" Bester agreed.

"WHAT?!"

The End (Little Boss stayed and grew up to becoming a cat who killed other cats with dignity and pride-^u^-)

A/N: I know it bored you...REVIEW THOUGH!

Extra

The man couldn't believe he was doing this. After twenty years with the other man (Not counting the eight years of frozen imprisonment), Squalo was finally going to do this with the boss. It came to him as a surprise and he was kinda happy but WHY IS HE IN A DRESS?!

Oh right...his boss ordered for it. It was nothing special. His silver hair was only let down designed with a veil decorated with sparkled diamonds. He only put on pink lip gloss, mascara and a touch of pink blush on his cheeks for his makeup since the women couldn't possibly think he needed more. His dress was an a-line lace white dress with sleeves making him look sexy and classy but also all so stunning under the sunlight.

"Oh my god you're gorgeous!" Lusuria squealed at the sight.

"VOOOI! Shut up worthless scum!"

"Ushishishi~ Levi is still crying at the corner." Bel laughed.

"You should hurry up." Mammon scolded.

"Shut up! Do you want me to kill you!"

"I think he's having cold feet!" Lusuria teased.

"Shut up!" It was true. He was getting cold feet. Why did he agree to this?! He walked over to the table and put on his pearl earrings.

A woman knocked on the door. "We're about to start."

"Well, shall I escort you?" Lusuria suggested.

"Fuck off scum." Squalo clacked his heels to the chair where his bouquet of white roses and baby breaths was. He took them and then took a deep breath drawing them near as he walked out with Mammon holding the end of his veil.

He stood in front of the church doors of Venice. The music started in sync with his heart beating out of control but he gulped it down and reminded himself that he was Superbi Squalo and nothing scared him.

He walked into the slowly for the people standing to gaze at his beauty. The Vongola family, Simon family and other families present. He could barely give a shit about who came but the sight of all these people staring at him made him more nervous.

However, when he looked only at Xanxus who was grinning at him as if teasing him for being in a dress. The guy just wanted to stab the bastard but kept his composure to continue walking. He finally reached the altar and then gave his flowers to Mammon.

Ironically the priest was Reborn who had finally reached the adult age and is currently seeing a certain cow much to certain women's dismay. Especially the woman planning to poison him during the reception.

Squalo didn't pay attention to the words Reborn was saying because Xanxus was still grinning at him making the man uncomfortable. And to think that even on a day like this, the man was still going to act like an asshole.

Suddenly he heard the words that triggered his attention. "Xanxus, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded 'wife'?"

Xanxus chuckled, "I do you trash."

And then Squalo felt goosebumps when Reborn faced him. "Squalo do you take Xanxus as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Squalo looked at Reborn and then at Xanxus. He couldn't say the words. He began thinking about their whole life together. He only met the man when they were just kids and knew that he was in love with him and his strength since he first saw him. He waited 8 fucking years trying to save him even though he knew that he could gain nothing more from the man! Even if the man was an abusing bastard who didn't give a shit about him except for the sex, he loved him! He love him so much but...

"I'm sorry! I can't!" He ran out of the church leaving everyone in shock.

Squalo couldn't do it! He took the driver out of the limo and then drove away. The man drove to the mansion to run to his room and then remove the earrings, veil and then use the skirt of the dress to wipe the make up off his face and then strip out of it. He went to the sink to make sure it was off.

"Hey, trash, what the fuck was that?" Xanxus asked.

"What?! How the fuck did you get here so fast?!"

"Doesn't matter. Why didn't you say it?" Xanxus asked getting closer to the man who tried to stay back.

"...I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!" Xanxus grabbed the man's hair and pulled him out of the bathroom to throw him against the wall. "What the fuck happen?!"

"We got them didn't we?!"

Yup, the marriage was staged to catch a certain family who couldn't deny attending a strange event.

Xanxus punched the wall near Squalo's head and then unclenched his fist. "That's not what this is about! Why the hell didn't you say it?!"

"Vooi! Stop being annoying you shitty boss!" Squalo was caught in a violent passionate kiss that took all of his breath out of him that he had to gasp hard when the man finally let him go. The fake bride felt fingers jab into his cheek and chin to roughly move his face to look at the man.

"Now tell me why didn't you say those words."

Squalo saw the faint but obvious look that the man was ready to torture the words out of him. "I..." He felt the grasp of his hand get harder on his face.

"You what?"

"I'm not in love with you." Squalo finally answered. Silence was the only one there between them. Both men staring at each. Xanxus was completely surprised while Squalo was ready for his worst.

And then the boss smiled. "You just want to keep me all to yourself don't you."

Squalo smiled as well. "So what if I do?"

They stared at each other for a moment before the groom leaned forward kissing the man who left him at the altar. He bought that man to the bed caressing the unbound body. Squalo loved the man but wasn't going to be bound by it completely.

He is still free and still free to be hunted by Xanxus. Just like a prey still free for the predator to consume little by little but never completely.

The End

A/N: Hope you like this one better! marriage is never right for them! Especially since they're the abusive couple! So strange how they make it look so right!


End file.
